


Watching An Attempt Of Flirting

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: Springfest [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Veronica and Acxa watch an awkward attempt of flirtation in front of them, then pretend that they weren't as awkward.





	Watching An Attempt Of Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> For this springfest 2019 prompt, _Voltron: Legendary Defender, Acxa/Veronica: flirting - flirting across species is awkward, but they make it work_.

"So, Veronica..."

"Hmm?"

"Is that what flirting looks for humans?"

Blinking quickly, Veronica looked up from her book to look at her companion before following the line of Acxa's gaze, to see that she was watching a young man inclining flirtatiously next to a couple of girls – who appeared to be ignoring his attempts to get their attention – at the bar with a half-drunken beer beside his arm. He was gesturing wildly about something as he tried to speak to them.

After a few moments, they turned at the same time to look at each other and Veronica noted the harsh confusion in Acxa's eyes.

"That's a typical example of it. Do the Galra not do something similar?" Veronica asked curiously.

"No. No, we do nothing like that when we're interested in a potential mate. Most case, pairs will –"

Veronica listened as Acxa spoke at length about what other Galra did. It was fascinating to see where their species differed culturally.

"Wow. We are very different in the flirting department culturally." Veronica finally said as awkward silence passed between them.

"Indeed," Acxa returned as she glanced down at her drink and the data pad beside it. Veronica grinned as she leaned against Acxa, who wrapped an arm gently around her.

"I'm glad that we weren't as awkward that guy is right now."

"Agreed. Shall we go back to base?"

"Yes, please."


End file.
